When You Love Someone
by FMA4EVER
Summary: A songfic about how Neriah, Matt, Arkarian, and Isabel feel about their soulmates. Just tons of fluff and possible OOC...


When You Love Somone

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own GOT or "When You Love Somene" by Bryan Adams.

_When you love someone - you'll do anything  
You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain  
Youll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
When you love someone_

_Arkarian..._

The name that makes my heart jump and my mouth dry. My lover...my life...my soulmate...

The one I'd give everything up for and wouldn't think twice. The way he makes me feel...it's...it's hard to explain in words...I feel safe and loved and special and...needed.

I mean sure, I'm needed in the Guard, but it's different with Arkarian. If I died tommorow, I know people would miss me and the Guard would too, but with Arkarian...if I died apart of him would die too. At least, that's how I feel.

I love everything about him. His hair (as wierd as it may be), his face, his touch, and...his eyes. His incredieble, special violet eyes. Whenever he looks at me, it's like he's reading into my soul, like I can't hide anything. Which is kind of hard to screen your thoughts when you feel like he can read them anyway.

As I said before, I would do anything...things I don't even understand...but I guess that's what happens...when you love somone...

_You'll deny the truth - believe a lie  
There'll be times that you'll believe you can really fly  
But your lonely nights - have just begun  
When you love someone_

_Isabel..._

Now, how to explain her.

She's different, that's for sure. But she's also loving, caring, kind, compassionate, beautiful...

And the list goes on.

I love her, that's for certain. I don't think in all my 600 years of living on this earth have I ever felt so strongly about a woman before Isabel. She makes me feel strong and brave and special...

Whenever I look into her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes...I feel as if I can fly...

Whenever I'm without her I feel lonely and sad, but with her I feel excited and loved and ready for anything...

As long as we do "anything" together...

_When you love someone - you'll feel it deep inside  
And nothin else can ever change your mind  
When you want someone - when you need someone  
When you love someone..._

_Matt..._

The most amazing man that I have ever met! I love him and woul die for him...I'd do anything! It doesn't matter what...

I'm in love... I'm in love... I'm in love...

I love saying that. I love him.

He makes me feel wonderful and unique... not just every other girl in the world.

He is so wonderful himself. He's smart, brave, handsome, and loving...

And the most protective guy I have ever met! I mean, I'm use to it, since me and my mum had to hide out from my dad, but with Matt...it's sort of cute.

And it's not just me, it's also Isabel... I think it's sweet for him to be protective of his little sister, but Isabel doesn't seem to think so.

Anyway, to sum it all up...Matt is the most amazing guy and I'm so lucky to have found my soulmate...

_When you love someone - you'll sacrifice  
Youd give it everything you got and you won't think twice  
You'd risk it all - no matter what may come  
When you love someone  
You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
When you love someone_

_Neriah..._

The sweetest girl on the planet...that's for sure.

Before, I thought I was in love...with Rochelle...but my feelings for Neriah surpass the way I felt for Rochelle.

Neriah is so kind, cute, smart, shy, and brave.

And gorgeous beyond anyone's standerds!

I love her so much that if any guy even thought about messing with her, I'd rip them into shreds right there and then.

But thankfully that hasn't happened yet...

She is the one that leaves me at a lost for words...and twists my stomach into a million knots...and loves every bit of me even though I don't deserve her...

I don't think I will ever deserve her...

That's the way you feel...when you love someone...

**The End**

**I would have done Ethan and Rochelle, but I ran out of song...plz review!**


End file.
